<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lie by S1rcus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636456">Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus'>S1rcus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't lie to me. I know it was you." </p>
<p>Maria said it like it was a known fact. Natasha just looked at the other woman. </p>
<p>"Maria, it wasn't me. I swear."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria and Natasha were sitting at a table, facing each other and the table between them. Natasha was looking at the floor and Maria was staring at Natasha with a stern look. The look she used to give to some misbehaving agents. (The one she used to give to Natasha when she had just joined SHIELD.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't lie to me. I know it was you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria said it like it was a known fact. Natasha just looked at the other woman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maria, it wasn't me. I swear."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already said, don't lie to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maria-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Agent Romanoff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That came the way she used to say it many, many years ago to her. Natasha didn't like it at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Neither of those are correct anymore," Natasha murmured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have an answer for me? I knew it was you so just admit it. You're the only other person who has access to this apartment."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria really sounded like she wasn't happy with her and Natasha didn't understand why this was such a big deal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, fine. I have the sweater at the Avengers tower. You were gone and I had to go for a long mission so I took something with me that smelled like you and I forgot it at the tower. I'm sorry Mia."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nat, that's my favorite sweater. You can't just steal it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'll bring it back tomorrow and I'll wash it as well if that makes you happier."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. Now, shall we watch that movie? I guess I just gotta steal a comfy sweater from you then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, no. You own multiple sweaters."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's only fair since you stole mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maria got up and started walking towards their bedroom. Natasha bolted up and ran past her to go through her own closet before Maria would get there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Natasha Hill, you better have a sweater for me there!" Maria shouted after her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So now it's Hill, huh? What was that back there? You haven't called me agent or Romanoff in at least four years."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just interrogation techniques. I was able to get answers from you more easily back when I was your superior."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm.. Sure. Or maybe you just liked having power over me. Now there's nothing you can do if I misbehave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natasha smirked at her over her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can always kick you to the couch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smirk turned into a little pout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. You have always power over me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, there's one place where you have power over me but you better never tell anyone that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and I both know that's not true. Here, if you insist stealing my sweater take this. Now what was this movie you were talking about?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>